Bridges
by TalionStormcrow
Summary: These poems, of which there are no more than three, created to emulate the paths of our Sub-Zero Heroes. Read it and guess if you can tell which one belongs to their respective character. Is it Diego, Manny or Sid?
1. The Other Side

**Alright ladies and gentlemen.**

 **I have decided to try something different. I'm not very experienced with this sort of thing, but I thought to myself "What's the worst that could happen?" If you like these, and want more I would be happy to take requests.**

 **The Other Side**

With a glimpse of green, a splash of yellow sprayed upon the canvas.

Cascading colors sporadically spring to life.

How far the ebony shadow seems to cast itself.

It seems like time might be kind to me.

* * *

Along our way, and throughout the ice-lands…

Does the memory still stay in my mind.

* * *

Corrupted transitions filed from deserted islands,

Contracted sanctuaries shadowed by a sea of doubt.

The pleas for containment, fall upon deaf ears!

Water conceited, through flat lined droughts.

* * *

He's talked to the trees, to winds ever distant.

Of deeds once burdened by sorrows,

Spread across these great lands.

Renditions of the marred face upon the body gleam with light.

Catch a glimpse of how green it is on the other side.

* * *

Looking behind the horizon, of places where he used to roam.

Paths pulling the light now tilling the grave.

Treading ever forward, yet still dragging in regression.

Waiting for the next rave.

* * *

Encumbered by derision; just tell me what to feel!

The declination to become one of them...

A conjecture of righteousness for the dead denied.

My self respect at stake.

* * *

Surrounded by visions of new love and dedication.

The pedestals form, surrounding incantations.

Grow now untroubled in a grand infusion,

No need for suspicion.

* * *

The night has spoken, a call for a truce appealed.

Starlight complies, coordinating the sanctions.

The cold now subsided by drawing heat.

A light to call my own, 'tis mine to keep.

* * *

There's a calling in the wind, that flows through the valley.

There's fire in my heart that climbs to new heights.

This new world has brought such a charming new sight.

A chance for new life to grow.


	2. The Way

**Alright! Here is the second one! I do enjoy making these, I figured why not attempt a little bit of free verse in this Poem, it seems to work with the flow of the poem. Enjoy!**

 **The Way**

To see the world, experience a glow I've never known,

I cannot seem to find such words to ask.

What universe I see inside this creature I have made?

A beautiful creation, bound by love of all things.

* * *

A duty to my heart, love that binds this life to yours.

The links to the chain unfaltering since we've started on our course.

This binding of souls has caught me off guard,

A beautiful pain brought about this child of ours.

* * *

But one day! All beauty in the world has fled.

I can't seem to find the birdsong sang once before.

Not a damn thing shall live forever!

Decay shall take us away.

These memories I have, are all that is left of you.

* * *

Ruminations in this head of mine, shadows dancing all around,

Making a mockery of me, I stand alone on this ground...

If this is the way it should be,

Would an end be so bad for me?

* * *

One day! All beauty in the world has fled.

The trees no longer speak, associating not with me.

Not a damn thing shall last forever!

Decay has taken you away.

The memories I had of you, a tumor I don't want to lose.

* * *

Through the blinds, a careless mistake I have made.

The bonding of three creatures just trying to find the way.

To see a light,

An end to this tunnel I have created in my own image.

* * *

Once thought to be over, a new dawn settled in

I have found a new mission, to the herd we've created...

* * *

But one day! All beauty in the world shall flee.

All memories passed, new generations will take our place.

Not a damn thing shall last forever!

Decay shall take us all away.

Fond memories I have- all that will be left of me.


	3. New Family

**Aaaaand here is the new poem. These are pretty relaxing to make, actually. If you have another to make, or want me to make one for your OC just ask me, I'll see what I can do :) Enjoy!**

If I could be someone,

You'd tell me not to run.

If I were to decide to fly..

You'd take away.

My wings.

* * *

And when will I be one?

Should I not see my face?

Life is made for fun!

So let's make the pace..

* * *

If everything was fire!

All bridges would be burned..

The pillars have dissolved,

In the flame.

* * *

The boy you knew is gone,

Turned into a new man.

He made war with the boy,

And won.. In the end.W

With my friends. My own herd.

* * *

The trees have always swayed

Never fighting the wind

So should I choose to fray

The strings hollow and thinned?

* * *

Migrations through the fields,

The fire has been contained.

The wounds can be healed.

And my family remains.

* * *

The waters have gone back,

The oceans cry no more.

And I, born anew.

Because in the end,

Life comes back to say goodbye.


End file.
